


The Past and The Future

by Sevensmommy



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rated M crossover fic with BH/90210. Brandy/Bryan McKay and their friends are in for a fun and bumpy ride. This also has other pairings in it. I hope you all like this and have fun reading it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure how big of a fan base this show still has but I hope you will all give my fic a try and please leave me Kudo's and reviews :)

Secrets are meant to be told

It was the start of the new school year and Brandy and Bryan McKay were looking forward to it. Though they would never tell you that. The summer seem to fly by but for Brandy she was happy to have it gone cause the summer is were she spent time in Pairs at an acting school. She hadn’t been home in 3 months cause she had just come in the night before.

Bryan on the other hand spent the summer working and so he didn’t have a lot of time to hang out with his friends but when he did he noticed that one of his best friend’s, Ethan Ward, seem to be distanced with him. Bryan didn’t think anything of it. He just figured he was missing his girlfriend who happened to be Bryan’s twin sister, Brandy.

Bryan was lost in thought he didn’t hear the bathroom door of the shared bathroom him and Brandy shared open.

“Hey, a penny for your thoughts.” Brandy said when she saw the look on Bryan’s face.

That snapped him right out of his deep thoughts. “Hey I didn’t hear you come in.” Bryan said giving Brandy the McKay smile that he picked up from their dad.

“Well that is for sure since you didn’t yell at me for coming in the bathroom. Though in my defense I did knock.” Brandy said with the same smile on her face.

Bryan just rolled his eyes and then headed into his room. Brandy followed him.

“Are you really not going to tell me what you were thinking about?” Brandy said with the puppy dog look she got from their mother.

“No. I’m not cause it’s not that important and you have to get ready for school so we aren’t late. I want to stop in at the newspaper office and see if I can sign up for it.” Bryan told her.

“Did you decided to follow in Uncle Brandon’s foot steps Bray?” Brandy asked as she put her make up on.

“I thought I would give it a try. I mean what could it hurt right? I mean at the very least it will tell me if I’m into reporting like Uncle B is.” Bryan said.

“That is true. Look if you are I think it will be cool. I mean I can always use another reporter on my side when I become famous.” Brandy laughed 

“You are going to need all the help you can get sis.” Bryan said as he laughed and ducked when Brandy though the towel that was in her hand at him.

 

Annie Wilson was standing in the bathroom getting ready for school when Dixon, her brother, knocked on the door. 

“Are you almost ready Annie?” Dixon asked as he sat on her bed.

“Yea in a second.” Annie said as she smiled at Dixon.

“Good cause I want to head to school before we are late.” Dixon said laughing at her.

“We won’t be late. If anything we will be there early so you can make love sick eyes at Kaylie.” Annie said smirking at him.

Dixon looked down and blushed at having been caught. “I don’t stare at her Annie.”

“Yea sure you don’t Dixon.” Annie said laughing.

Ethan Ward was sitting in his car in the school parking lot. He had come early cause he needed to talk to Erin Sliver and he didn’t want anyone else to see them. This summer he had missed his girlfriend Brandy so much that he let him self fall into an affair with her step cousin Sliver. Now he was going to end it and then he was going to come clean to Brandy and pry that she forgives him and stays with him but really he didn’t have a lot of hope that she would.

Brandy had told him how her Dad had cheated on her Mom when they were in high school and how it took them many years to get back to the way they were and she is so happy with her family but it would kill her if some guy had ever done that to her. Ethan had told her over and over again that he would never hurt her like that yet here he was doing the exact samething to her.

Just then Ethan heard his car door open and turned to see Sliver get into the car. “You wanted to talk Ethan.” Sliver said.

“Yea. We need to end this and it needs to end now.” Ethan said.

What they didn’t know was that someone had heard them talking and their whole affair was about to blow up in their faces.

Kaylie Hunter could not believe what she had just heard. She saw Ethan and Sliver meeting in secret so she followed Sliver and saw her get into Ethan’s car. She moved closer so she could hear what they were saying without being seen but what she heard made her madder than ever.

“Ethan has been cheating on Brandy with Sliver.” Kaylie said mad and then she left without them seeing her and went to find Annie Wilson so they can figure out the best way to let Brandy know what was going on.

Teddy Montgomery was sitting on the steps when he saw Kaylie Hunter come running by him and go right up to Dixon and Annie who had just arrived.

“We need to talk Annie. It is important.” Kaylie told her.

“Alright. Let’s go talk.” Annie said seeing how upset her friend was.

Annie and Kaylie left and Dixon and Teddy just watched as they took off.

“What was that about?” Teddy asked Dixon. 

Dixon looks at him and then back at the way his sister and their friend had gone. “I don’t know man but what ever it is it has Kaylie madder then I have ever seen her.” Dixon says and Teddy just nods his head.

Annie and Kaylie had just walked into the empty class room and Kaylie closed the door. Annie could see her shaking in angry and got really worried cause out of all of their friends it took a lot to set Kaylie off.

“Kaylie, what is it?” Annie asked her.

“Ethan has been cheating on Brandy this summer.” Kaylie said as she turned to face Annie.

When Annie heard this she couldn’t believe it. “What?”

After the girls had left Ethan came up to Teddy and Dixon. “Hey guys.” Ethan said trying to seem normal.

“Hey Ethan.” Dixon said to him. He then turned to look at him and saw the look on his face. “What is going on with you man?” Dixon asked him.

Ethan looked at him and then was worried that he had given something away. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you are practically jumping out of your skin. Is everything alright?” Dixon asked him worried.

“I’m fine. I need to talk to Brandy have you seen her?” Ethan told him.

Dixon and Teddy just look at Ethan. “No Brandy and Bryan haven’t gotten here yet.” Teddy tells him.

Just then Sliver walks by and it looks like she has been crying. Before anyone could say anything Annie and Kaylie come up to her. When they get to Sliver she stops and looks at them.

Kaylie pulls back and smacks Sliver hard across the face. “How the hell could you do this to Brandy?” Kaylie yells at her.

“What has Sliver done to me Kay?” Brandy asked them causing everyone to turn and look at her and Bryan who had just gotten there then.

Brandy and Bryan are still waiting for Kaylie to tell them what is going on when Ethan figures out what Kaylie and Annie know.

“It’s not what you think Kaylie.” Ethan says desperate to keep Brandy from finding out this way.

“Oh no Ethan. Then I didn’t just see you and Sliver meeting in secret and I didn’t hear that you had been seeing her all summer?” Kaylie said quietly so that only the 8 of them could hear.

“Damn it Kaylie! I want to talk to Brandy before you went and told everyone.” Ethan said mad at Kaylie for telling on him and Sliver.

When Brandy heard this she knew it was true. “You were seeing Sliver this summer Ethan. You cheated on me with my own step cousin. I girl I have to see all the time since she is family?”

Ethan turned to look at Brandy and can see the pain in her eyes. “Baby, please let me explain.” He said as he move toward her but she held her hand up to stop him.

“I told you not to do this to me. I told you about how much it hurt my parents when this whore’s sister did it to my mom and you promised me you wouldn’t. Wow how stupid am I that I believed you huh? I bet you and her have been having a nice laugh behind my back right Ethan?” Brandy said and suddenly she couldn’t breath.

Bryan saw that something was wrong with his sister and he moved over to her fast and helped her sit down. It was at that time that a teacher of theirs came over after hearing the yelling and then seeing Brandy sit down and look really pale.

“What the hell is going on here?” Ryan Matthews asked them when he got to Brandy and Bryan.

“She can’t breath Mr. Matthews.” Bryan said worried about his sister. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Ethan start to move toward Brandy. “If you value you life at all Ward you will stay the hell away from my sister.”


	2. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next update. I hope you all like it and if you would like the cast list for my OG cast let me know.

1x2

What Happened!?

Bryan, Annie, Liam (who had gotten there as the loaded Brandy in to the ambulance), Kaylie, Dixon, Teddy, Ethan and Sliver were all sitting in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for word on Brandy. Just then they heard Bryan and Brandy’s parents, Brenda and Dylan Walsh come rushing in followed by Brandy’s and Bryan’s uncle Brandon Walsh and Sliver’s sister Kelly Taylor-Walsh.

“What the hell happened?” Dylan asked when they got up to Bryan who had just pulled back from Brenda.

“Brandy couldn’t breath at School Dad.” Bryan told him.

“What!” Brenda said as she held on to Dylan’s arm.

“Why is going on that made Brandy stop breathing?” Kelly asked having a bad feeling she knew why.

“Because Ethan and Sliver where cheating on Brandy this summer while she was away in Pairs.” Bryan said shooting cold looks at Ethan and Sliver.

Kelly felt like she was going to pass out. She had told Sliver not to do this but of course Sliver knew everything and so Kelly had no choice but to keep her sister’s secret. Brandon looked over at Kelly and saw the look on her face.

“You knew about this Kelly? You knew what Ethan and Sliver were doing to Brandy and you never told me or Bren and Dylan?” Brandon said disappointed at his wife.

“I couldn’t tell you guys Bran. I knew that if I did Sliver would never come to me again. I tried to tell her not to do this. That is was a bad idea.” Kelly said trying to make Brandon and Brenda and Dylan see her side.

Before anyone could say anything a Dr. come over to them. “I’m looking for the parents of Brandy McKay.”

“That is us Dr.” Brenda told him.

“How is our daughter Dr?” Dylan asked him when he and Bryan got to where Brenda and the Dr. where standing.

“Brandy suffered from a server anxiety attack brought on by stress. She will be fine but I just want to keep her here for today just to keep an eye on her but I think she will be fine to go home tomorrow.” The Dr. told them.

Brenda and Dylan and Bryan left relief leave their body. “Can we see her Dr?” Brenda asked him.

“Of course.” The Dr. said. “Her room is 215 which is right down the hall and I’m Dr. Lee. If you need anything just have the nurse page me.” Dr. Lee said as he walked away to go check on his other patients.

As they watched the dr. walk away Dylan turned to everyone else. With an angry look he turned it to Kelly, Ethan and Sliver. 

“If Brandy wants to see you then you can see her but till then only her real family and friends will be aloud near her. That means me, Brenda, Bryan, Brandon, Annie, Liam, Kylie and Dixon and Teddy no one else. Do I make my self clear!?”

When Kelly, Ethan and Sliver nods their heads yes Dylan then turns on his heel and walks to his daughter’s room where he went in leaving everyone else watching in shock at what had just happen.

Gina Kincaid has to returned to the same town she left all those years before and she couldn’t believe she was back in this town. She left it cause she couldn’t be in the same town as Kelly Taylor but she was working in NY when she ran into Brenda Walsh or should she saw Brenda McKay, who had been working as a guest on a daytime show for a few weeks. Gina and Brenda become best of friends. Which Gina always thought was weird. What was even weirder at least it was to Gina was the fact that when Brenda finished up her stint on the show she was guest starring in she had asked Gina to relocated to Beverly Hills again and be her personal trainer. 

Now here she was in good old BH and she just hoped that her life would be clam and uneventful. She has had enough of that in the last 10 years. Now she just wanted to be happy and to find someone to share that with her. Though she was about to find out yet again that nothing is ever uneventful in Beverly Hills. Life as Gina had known was about to be turned upside down yet again and she was about to have to confront the past she thought she had left behind 8 years ago.

Brenda wanted to give Dylan some alone time with Brandy. To look at Brandy you see so much of Brenda but then you got to know her and you saw that she was more like Dylan then you would think. Sure she loved to act which she got from her but everything else without the looks was all Dylan.

Brenda didn’t know what to do with herself so she decided to go outside and get some air. Little did she know she wasn’t the only one going outside and she was about to have to face a past she had never wanted to face again.

“Brenda, can we talk?” Kelly asked in her quite voice.  
Brenda looked at Kelly and all she wanted to do was beat the hell out of her for what she has just put her daughter through.

“Why Kel? So you can try and give me some lame excuse about how you thought you were doing the right thing?” Brenda asked her in that Walsh way that made you always feel how angry they are even if they aren’t yelling at you.

Kelly looked down at her feet and for once didn’t know how she would ever be able to make anything up to Brenda or Dylan or for that matter Brandy. She just wished that Ethan hadn’t been the way Sliver was sleeping with or that she hadn’t known about it cause then she wouldn’t be in this exact same place she was put in during High School. Only this time it might not just cost her Brenda and Dylan’s friendship but also her marriage.


End file.
